it was not my first love
by Mirru Ikuni
Summary: Shinichi sudah kembali ke tubuh semula-nya. ia berpikir bahwa kalau semua sudah berjalan lancar, tetapi tidak untuk kasus percintaannya.


Disclaimer: Detective Conan By Aoyama Gosho

Salam penulis:

Hai para pembaca sekalian. Ini pertama kali aku nulis cerita, aku harap para pembaca sekalian bisa menikmati cerita pertama-ku!

hati-hati tidak menggunakan penyusunan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar.

* * *

It was not my first love

Organisasi hitam pun sudah terkalahkan. Ai ( Shiho ) sudah menemukan antitodeuntuk mengembalikan tubuh Conan seperti semula. Maka shinichi pun yang menghilang kembali di ketemukan. Wajah yang sudah lama tidak dilihat di koran pun terlihat kembali, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinichi Kudo.

Semua pun berjalan mulus seperti dulu, kecuali Ai yang berubah menjadi Shiho. Dan Ran dengan Sonoko yang menanya-nanyakan kemana ia selama ini. Bukannya Shinichi ingin menutup-nutupi kejadian yang sangat tidak diinginkannya itu. Tetapi ia hanya semata-mata ingin menjaga hubungannya dengan Ran. Tetapi sayangnya semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan.

xxx

"Shinichi.."

"Ah.., ia Ran? Kenapa?" jawab Shinichi, sadar bahwa dirinya berada dalam kelas yang sudah lama tidak ia duduki.

"Kamu lihat deh.." kata Ran sambil menunjuk anak perempuan yang rabutnya pirang sepunggung duduk di depan Ran.

"Umm.. terus kenapa?" jawab Shinichi mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Ran, "Ada apa dengan perempuan itu?" shinichi berujar kembali.

"Ah.. , tidak apa-apa hanya saja sepertinya ia anak baru" ujar Ran sambil melihat anak Perempuan itu. "Dia kelihatannya pintar."

Shinichi pun diam-diam menyetujui perkataan Ran, ia melihat semua gerak-gerik anak baru itu, gerkannya anggun, tetapi tatapan matanya yang tajam terlebih lagi ia merupakan penggemar Sherlock Holmes, bisa dilihat bahwa anak perempuan itu membaca buku yang berjudul "12 Best Stories of SHERLOCK HOLMES".

Pada saat Shinichi ingin menghampiri perempuan itu tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, sehingga Shinichi pun harus mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Jodie-Sensei pun masuk kedalam kelas untuk memulai pelajarannya, seperti biasa jika ada murid baru maka murid itu harus memperkenalkan diri dulu. Maka guru pun menyuruh ia kedepan, hal hasil semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Shinichi pun tak habis pikir, dari tadi perempuan itu duduk di depan Ran, apakah hanya mereka berdua saja yang menyadari keberadaannya. Shinichi pun malas untuk berpikir pagi ini. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membuang mukanya ke arah jendela, tetapi telinganya tetap mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu

" Kenalkan namaku Hakuba Mikku " katanya dengan suara yang halus, manis namun tugas dan meyakinkan, " Saya murid pindahan dari London, umur17 tahun, saya mulai akan mulai belajar disini mulai dari hari ini mohon untuk bantuannya." Kata Mikku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Semua anak pun tertegun mendengar pidato perkenalan yang pendek tetapi meringkas, butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menyerap informasi yang mereka dengar dengan cepat bagaikan kilat. Tetapi tidak untuk Shinichi Kudo ia langsung berdiri memukul meja sehingga berpuluh pasang mata menatapnya .

"Ada apa Kudo-kun?" tanya Jodie-Sensei "kau tidak enak badan?" tanyanya lagi.

Shinichi pun baru menyadari berpuluh pasang mata melihatnya "ah.., bukan apa-apa sensei." Kata Shinichi menyembunyikan rasa penasaran sekaligus malunya. Ia cukup yakin bahwa orang itu merupakan salah satu orang yang saudaranya pernah ia kenal. Ia cukup yakin sekali dilihat dari warna matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hakuba-chan bisa kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan mari kita kembali ke pelajaran kita. Open the text book page 182."

xxx

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua anak-anak kelas mengerumuni meja depan merupakan meja Mikku. Mirip seperti

"Salam kenal, Namaku Suzuki Sonoko, dan yang di belakang-mu ada lah Mouri Ran, dan ini adalah Masumi Sera." kata Sonoko Setelah berusaha menyelinap masuk ke dalam gerombolan sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Hai.." kata mereka berdua bersemangat siapa lagi kalau bukan Ran dan Sera.

"oh.. Hai.." Kata Mikku tersenyum manis

Dan seketika itu juga semua laki-laki yang berada di belakang Sonoko,dan Sera langsung terlihat Fly karena muka mikku yang cantik dan semangat itu. Shinichi pun yang melihat itu pun kaget dan bingung. Lalu ia pun berjalan menerobos kerumunan siswa-siawa yang sedang Fly seperti melihat keajaiban dunia.

"kamu ini saudara Hakuba Saguru bukan?" tanya Shinichi bersungguh-sungguh sambil menatap mata Mikku yang berwarna Dark Brown.

"Ia, aku saudara Hakuba Saguru, kenapa?" Kata Mikku Tegas dan Tatapannya penuh dengan kecurigaan. "Kalau tak salah kau itu Kudo Shinichi, sang Detective dari barat." Kata Mikku melihat Shinichi penuh minat. " kalau begitu ada yang bisa kubantu Kudo-kun?" tanya Mikku sambil tersenyum manis, tetapi sedikit seram menurut Shinichi dan Sera pun sedikit bergidik melihatnya. Tetapi tidak untuk siswa-siswa di belakang Shinichi dan Ran sekaligus Sonoko.

Shinichi pun mulai tertarik degan hal yang dianjurkan oleh Mikku.

* * *

maaf atas cerita yang pendek ini .

saya sebagai writer baru sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin, karena komputernya berebut dengan adik-ku yang tercinta. mohon bantuan komentarnya untuk chapter berikutnya.

XD

Thanks for reading


End file.
